Road Trip
by Moonheart13
Summary: After receiving a strange message, Jack, Chase, Wuya, and Katnappe are forced together to visit a "Wizard" to receive some of the rarest Shen Gong Wu. But, can they reach their destination without killing each other first? First story, not sure how long it's gonna be just yet, but there will be multiple chapters. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Also this story is on DeviantArt.
1. Road Trip! Road Trip! Road Trip!

"I'm not touching you, Jack."

"Yes, you are! I don't like people touching me."

"I'm not touching you!"

"Yes, you are! Stop it!"

Chase groaned loudly. They'd been driving for only an hour and his head was already pounding. He stared out the passenger side window, trying to tune out the teenagers annoying argument. Wuya sat in the driver's seat, her hands gripping the wheel tightly in her hands. She was grinding her teeth together and making small growling sounds in her throat. Katnappe and Jack sat in the backseat, Katnappe on the driver's side, Jack on the right. Katnappe was currently pointing at Jack, exclaiming in a loud voice, "I'm not touching you!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, trying to think of a comeback. Then, he licked the palm of his hand and tried pushing it close to her face.

"Ew! Jack, that's disgusting!" Katnappe shrieked.

"What's wrong, Ashley? Scared of Jack Spicer's germs?" he taunted, still waving his hand in front of her face.

"Quit it, Jack!" she yelled again.

Suddenly, Chase turned around in his seat and screamed, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW, SPICER!"

Jack seemed to immediately shrink inside his black coat, his eyes wide with fear.

Chase leaned back into his seat, thankful for the silence. He reflected on how he had even gotten into this mess. The four of them had received four separate messages from an anonymous sender called the Wizard. They had been asked that the four of them come together to visit him. He explained that if they did, they would receive some of the rarest Shen Gong Wu in the world.

Even though he rarely showed it, Chase was a curious man. At first, he had dismissed the letter as some might call, SPAM. The other three had practically begged him to come with them to visit the Wizard, since the letter had specified that all of them must be present _and_ alive.

_"It's as if he doesn't trust us."_ Chase thought grimly.

To be fair, Chase hadn't really given the others much of a chance to really beg, considering that he had sicced his cats on them not a few seconds after each had barely gotten a few words out. However, the curiosity had gnawed at the back of his mind, eager to at least **see** what this "Wizard" had to offer.

So here they were, forced to be cramped together in one of those annoying "automobiles". Chase silently wished they had possessed the Golden Tiger Claws, so that they could meet this Wizard much quicker. Alas, the Xiaolin monks currently had that particular Shen Gong Wu at this time. They had tried to ask Jack if they could use one of his "genius" inventions for quick transportation, but most of them were either destroyed or needed more repairs. Luckily, Jack had access to one of his parent's cars, so they were forced to use that.

If there was one thing Chase hated more than anything else about this ridiculous mission was the fact that he had to wear mortal-like clothes to prevent people from getting suspicious and Chase was not a people-person. Before they had left, Chase made a reluctant effort to buy jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, socks, and shoes.

_"How degrading." _Chase thought bitterly to himself.

As night began to fall on the long stretch of road they traveled on, Chase began to drift asleep. He folded his arms, while leaning over onto the dashboard and closed his eyes, dwelling peacefully in the silence.

Wuya had been driving nonstop for hours now and had started to feel so dizzy, that she could barely focus on the road. She contemplated asking Chase to take over, but realized Chase had no clue how to drive a car. The only reason she knew the basics of driving a vehicle was by watching Jack, when he'd been forced to go out on various errands for his mother. She had gone with him on these boring escapades, since, while in her ghost form, she hadn't had very much to occupy herself with, so she'd tagged along.

Wuya slowly pulled the car to the side of the road. She got out, stretching her back out, hearing it let out a loud CRACK! Having been a ghost for so long, having to exercise, eat, and sleep, still seemed so foreign to her. Sometimes she wished that she could return to ghost form and not having to worry about these "aches and pains". She moved around the back of the car to the other side, knocking on Jack's window. Jack had fallen asleep after Chase had chewed him out, so when she knocked, he jolted awake, letting out a small girlish shriek, a look of panic on his face.  
He looked around wildly, until his red eyes met her green ones. She gestured to the door handle, motioning for him to get out so as to not awaken the other two.

"What now, Wuya? Why'd you wake me up?" Jack whined once he'd climbed out of the car.

Wuya couldn't help, but roll her eyes at him. She sometimes wondered why he pronounced her name wrong. He pronounced it Wuy-uh, instead of Wuy-ah. She wasn't the only one to have noticed this, she knew, but it bothered her. She had never really tried to correct him because he probably wouldn't have listened anyways.

"I would like you to drive us to the nearest motel, Jack. Do you think you can handle that?" she asked.

"Why can't you do it?" he whined, again.

"For once, Jack, would you just do what I tell you? I'm really tired and I barely got any sleep last night. JUST. DO. IT. NOW." she demanded, trying to keep her voice low.

Jack sighed deeply, "FINE…"

Wuya leaned up against the sleeping Katnappe, falling asleep as soon as Jack closed her door. Jack himself moved into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition.

Jack tried his best to focus on the road, his eyes narrowed and his head down a bit. Then, he heard someone honking their horn at him. He looked around and on his right were Hannibal Bean and Tubbimura. Why those two were even in each other's company, Jack didn't know. However, it didn't take him long to figure out Hannibal was mooning them from the backseat, while Tubbimura was flipping them off. Jack opened the window and started screaming every curse word he knew.

Chase awoke with a start, hearing Jack's annoying voice. He noticed the other car, but, by force of habit, instantly blamed Jack.

"Spicer, what are you doing?" Chase asked, gripping onto Jack's ear pulling on it slightly.

Jack winced in pain, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Spicer. Don't wake me up again." Chase warned as he let go of Jack's ear, slinking back into his seat.

Jack dared not argue with him. As the girls continued to sleep, Jack drove down the stretch of road, thankful Tubbimura and Hannibal had left.

An hour later, Jack pulled into a suitable motel.


	2. This is gonna be a LONG trip

_Running was the most important thing right now. He had to get away. Far, far away. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. It seemed as though he was running on air and staying in one place. It was after him. It was going to kill him._

Jack snapped his eyes open widely, scanning his surroundings. He hated nightmares. Who didn't? He knew the nightmare didn't mean anything, but his heart was still racing and his body tense. He was curled up in a small chair, seated in the corner. Chase was lying down on a nearby couch, sleeping peacefully. Katnappe was sprawled out on her own bed, purring in her sleep.

_"God, she's weird,"_ Jack thought, _"She's not even snoring, she's seriously purring. Who purrs in their sleep?"_

Wuya had her own bed as well and was curled up on one side, breathing lightly. Jack pressed his hand to his chest, trying to calm himself down. He shifted in the small chair he was huddled in, trying to get into a comfortable position. His back was arched and his feet weren't touching the floor, where he could have sworn he'd seen a spider earlier.

_"There's no way I'm sleeping like this," _he whined mentally.

Jack couldn't share Katnappe's bed, since she was taking up the entire bed and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask to switch with Chase, not if he wanted to keep his head attached to his neck. Jack pushed himself out of his small chair and crept over to Wuya's bed as quietly as he could. He climbed onto the other side of the bed, trying not to wake her.

The clichéd nightmare replayed over and over in his head, not allowing him to fall asleep. He tossed and turned on his side of the bed, but sleep continued to elude him. He leaned over Wuya and checked the digital clock on the nightstand in-between the two beds. It showed 6:00 A.M. Jack groaned quietly and flopped back down on his stomach.

He heard Chase get up from the couch and watched as he made his way towards the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and after 20 minutes, he saw Chase come out, wearing a pair of clean clothes. Jack felt his eyes start to close, his body finally relaxing.

"JACK! WAKE UP!"

Jack awoke to Wuya shaking and glaring at him. He returned the glare and rolled over, his back to her.

"Jack…" Wuya warned him, her teeth gritted. She shook him again, but he pushed her away with his hand, eyes still closed.

"That is it!" Wuya growled, grabbing the mattress and lifting it from one side.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jack yelled, as he fell to the floor, his head smacking directly into the neighboring bed.

"Go get yourself cleaned up. I want us to be out on the road by 8:00." Wuya demanded, poking the side of his head.

"Uggh, what is wrong with you?" he moaned loudly, as she stalked away.

Jack turned his attention to the clock. It now read 7:30. He lifted himself of the ground, holding his head with one hand. He saw Chase and Katnappe in the corner, arguing over the map.

"We have to go back 5 miles and turn right, Chase."

"**We **are going the **right** way."

"Chase, my grandparents live up here. I know the way like the back of my hand. Just listen to me!"

"**You **listen to me, feline. I am the leader of this mission and I say we keep going."

Well, Jack didn't see any reason to get involved with that right now.

Wuya walked cautiously over to the two, who looked like they were about to rip each other's heads off.

"Umm, guys?" she asked quietly.

"WHAT?!" Katnappe shrieked at her, face red.

"Nothing." Wuya answered softly, holding her hands up and backing away slowly, as the two resumed their arguing.

Wuya stepped outside, deciding that Chase and Katnappe could figure this out without her. Wuya wasn't very good with maps or directions, anyways. She could still sense when a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself and she could find it easily after that. These Shen Gong Wu the Wizard had promised them were beyond her magic. They had revealed themselves long ago, when she had been imprisoned in Dashi's puzzle box. She still inwardly cursed Chase for taking away the powers that once defined her evilness. Wuya could still do some small things that Chase deemed "useful", such as her ability to sense a new Shen Gong Wu.

She breathed in the air from the outside world and found it strangely soothing. She walked along the edge of the motel, swinging her arms at her sides absentmindedly. She knew that it would take at least a few weeks to reach the Wizard's destination. These would be the longest weeks of her life. She let out a heavy sigh, wondering how she was going to make it through this trip without killing someone.

Jack stepped into the main room, wearing the same clothes he'd worn the day before, but had taken a refreshing shower. He was trying to dry his hair and apply his black, trademark eyeliner, but a certain cat girl and dragon man made it a bit difficult.

"You don't even know how to drive, Chase!" Katnappe shouted.

"That has nothing to do with-"

"Yes, it does. If you can't even drive the stupid car, how can we trust that you're leading us in the right direction?" she snapped angrily.

Chase growled sternly at her. Katnappe met his glare, hissing venomously. Jack watched as Chase's normal light brown eyes, seemed to turn black.

_"Oh no," _Jack thought, a horrible wave of chills running up his spine.

Even though Katnappe wasn't in costume, she had little mechanisms built underneath her fingernails, allowing her to unsheathe her claws. Jack knew that Chase could probably kill Katnappe with the proper motivation, especially in his other form. Even though Jack didn't really like Katnappe that much anyways, but didn't think that she deserved to die, especially over such a petty argument. Besides, they all needed to be alive when they met the Wizard if they wanted that Wu.

"C'mon, guys. I'm sure we can work this-"

"SHUT UP, JACK!" they both screamed at him, simultaneously.

He immediately sat on the couch, grabbing the nearest piece of paper, pretending to read it, and hiding his face from view behind it. The two continued their bickering and furious glaring. Jack started actually looking at the paper and realized it was the road map. He studied it carefully, running his fingers over it, following the lines. He stood up, still staring at the map.

"We have to go back, Chase! We missed our turn way back there."

"The map says to go straight. You'd have to be an idiot not to see that. Oh wait. I guess you are." Chase retorted, with a grin on his face.

Katnappe's face seemed to turn almost purple at this remark. Before she could react further, Jack spoke up.

"You're both wrong."

Both their heads shot in his direction, filled with shock, confusion, and worst of all; anger.

"What?" Katnappe snapped angrily.

"Just look," Jack said, showing them the paper, "We have to leave at the next exit, which isn't very far from here. Then, we'll have to turn left and just keep going until the next exit."

Chase and Katnappe both stared at the map, dumbfounded. Wuya had stepped back into the room, still stretching her arms.

"So, do we have a plan?" she asked hopefully.

Katnappe snatched the map out of Jack's hands, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I guess we do." she responded, walking out with Wuya.

Jack stood still hands out as if he were still holding the map. Chase and he exchanged unreadable glances, before Chase huffed a little and strode out after the girls. Jack sighed heavily, dropping his hands to his sides. This was going to be a _long_ trip.


	3. How to drive in 30 minutes

**Hey everyone this is my first story, so that's why I didn't comment on the first two chapters. I really hope you guys like this chapter. There's a lot more to come! xD**

* * *

Wuya followed the directions that Katnappe had given her (which were actually given by Jack, may I remind you). She kept her eyes locked on the road, trying to tune out Jack's annoying voice.

"I mean, I figured it out. I did! I really did! They were about to tear each other's heads off if I hadn't stepped in. God! I never get any respect around here." Jack was ranting in the passenger's seat.

Wuya groaned loudly. Chase and Katnappe had fallen asleep in the back, after a couple hours of driving. Oh, why must she suffer alone?

"You know what I mean, Wuya?" Jack asked, turning to her.

She pretended not to hear.

"It's like, Chase doesn't even know how to drive and Ashley just got her license a week ago. They don't even know how to read maps!"

Jack laid his head back against his seat. He didn't speak for a few minutes, which allowed Wuya to relax a little. Finally, he spoke quietly.

"Wuya, do you think I'm a failure?"

Wuya almost took her foot off the accelerator, not expecting this kind of question.

"What?" she asked, turning her head to him slightly.

"Do you think I'm a failure?" he repeated.

Wuya didn't answer him right away. In truth, she honestly didn't think he was a failure. An idiot at times? Yes. A coward in the face of danger? Most of the time. Absolutely terrible at being a villain? Perhaps. A failure, however, did not describe her image of Jack. He could prove himself quite useful, at times. Despite the fact that the monks could easily destroy them most of the time, Jack's Jackbots were quite advanced. He managed to give them advanced artificial intelligence and emotions along with being able to repair themselves after each battle.

Wuya cleared her throat. She didn't normally praise Jack because he normally didn't deserve it. Jack had found a way to end Chase and Katnappe's heated argument, petty though it was. She opened her mouth, hesitating before she spoke.

"Y-you're not a failure, Jack. You're just…annoying."

Jack stared at her for a couple minutes, his expression unreadable. Then, he looked away, staring out his window. Wuya heard someone shift loudly in the backseat.

"I'm hungry. Let's stop somewhere." a voice said from the back.

"Ashley, there isn't anything for the next ten miles." Jack explained, still staring out the window, obviously bored.

Katnappe narrowed her eyes.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Katnappe." she hissed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Ash."

Katnappe growled fiercely from the backseat. Wuya couldn't help but smile a little. Jack was the only one who called Katnappe by her real name. When talking to others, such as the monks, he used her "Heylin name" just to avoid confusion. Jack confided in Wuya once that he didn't really believe that Katnappe was a true member of the Heylin side. She could care less about world domination and she still struggled when using the Shen Gong Wu. He mentioned once that he thought of her as "a bored, spoiled, little princess".

Like Jack, Katnappe's family had a decent amount of money and could buy her, within reason, whatever she wanted. Jack and Katnappe's parents didn't seem to notice them most of the time and were completely unaware that their children were on the side of evil. Although Wuya would never say it out loud, both Jack and Katnappe were just lonely, rich kids who needed something interesting to do. Wuya briefly wondered if either of them noticed the similarity between the two, but decided that their egos were far too big to notice anything like that.

After several seemingly long miles later, they reached a pit stop. The four had decided to take turns paying for whatever food or supplies they needed along the way.

Wuya parked the car in front of the restaurant, getting out and impatiently waiting for the others. Chase groaned a little as he stepped out of the car. Katnappe jumped out, quickly running up to the front door of the establishment. Jack, of course, got out as slowly as possible, forcing the ravenous Katnappe to wait, since it was his turn to pay.

The group sat at their table, staring at their individual menus.

"What the heck is that?" Wuya asked, pointing at a picture of breaded onion rings that were piled into a small towel.

Jack snickered quietly from the other side of the table. Wuya looked up from her menu, frowning slightly.

"What?" she asked, obviously not amused.

Jack started laughing and whispered something to Chase, who was seated next to him.

"Spicer finds it humorous that an evil Heylin witch who almost took over the Earth a couple years ago, has no idea what onion rings are." Chase answered flatly.

Jack began to laugh even louder, banging his fist on the table lightly. Wuya narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's funny because it's true!" Jack said in between his inane laughter.

Next to Wuya, Katnappe started to chuckle, "Actually, it is kinda funny when you think about it that way. I mean jeez, Wuya! I know Chase can't drive a car, but at least he knows what freakin' onion rings are. I bet even that creepy Hannibal Bean knows what they are!"

Soon Katnappe and Jack were both laughing like hyenas, causing many heads in the restaurant to turn and look at them. Chase pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Wuya bared her teeth angrily when she saw that even he was smiling a little.

Normally at Chase's citadel, he ate in style. The men, whom he had turned into cats, cooked all his meals to perfection. He also ate strictly, healthy food, since he wanted to keep himself in shape, in case of a battle or showdown.

Yet, here he was, a disgusting, greasy burger sitting on his plate, mocking him with its very presence.

Jack and Katnappe were wolfing down their own food, as Chase watched repulsed. Wuya was eating hers slowly, not enjoying it, but too hungry to refuse eating it. Chase could hear his stomach growling and knew he had to eat it. Swallowing his pride, he picked up the burger and began to eat. The grease dripped from the item onto the plate below, making Chase feel sick, but he continued to eat, his hunger overcoming his disgust.

"I shouldn't have eaten that," Katnappe moaned quietly, once she was finished, "That burger is going to go straight to my hips. I'll probably be in the bathroom for an hour."

Jack looked up from his plate. "You're bulimic?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"No! I meant, I have a weak stomach and it's not good when handling so much food all at once." Katnappe explained, glaring at him.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, you look kinda bulimic."

Wuya immediately placed her hand on Katnappe's shoulder before the girl could physically react to Jack's comment.

"Jack…" Wuya said sternly.

"What? I mean, just look at her! She's as thin as a rail. If she hadn't just scarfed down all that food, you would think she was anorexic." Jack defended, finishing his lunch.

Katnappe's face had turned a bright red and her mechanical claws were digging into the table. Wuya exchanged a glance with Chase.

"Get him out of here!" she mouthed to him.

Chase hauled Jack up by his coat and headed for the door.

"Hey! What're you doin'? Chase!" Jack started yelling, but Chase ignored his pleas, dragging the boy out the door.

Once they were outside, Chase loosened his grip on Jack's coat, but didn't let go.

"You complete idiot." Chase said quietly.

"What'd I do? What'd I do?" Jack asked a bit hysterical.

Chase retightened his grip on Jack's coat, staring at him angrily.

"You and Katnappe don't get along very well in the first place. **None of us** get along very well. I have no idea how long this trip is going to take, but I do know that we cannot kill each other before we reach the Wizard's house or we will have gone all that way for nothing. What have Wuya and I been trying to teach you for the past year now?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"Umm…look both ways before crossing the street?"

**SLAP!**

"No! Think before you speak!" Chase answered his own question, furious with the teen. "If you can't say anything nice to Katnappe, don't say anything at all. Especially, since she is a vicious cat girl, who can claw your damn eyes out!"

"Ohhh…" Jack realized, putting his hand to the cheek Chase had slapped. Chase hadn't hit hard, so his cheek didn't hurt, but his pride did.

"Sorry…" Jack apologized, solemnly looking down at Chase's hand which was still gripping tightly to his coat.

Chase released his hand. "When they come out, say that to **her**."

Jack nodded, tilting his head up to look at their car.

That's when Jack got an idea.

"So, Chase, how 'bout it?" he asked.

"How about what?" Chase responded thickly.

"Driving," Jack stated clearly, with a grin on his face.

"Driving?" Chase repeated, looking at the car, the turning back to Jack. "What about driving?"

"Do you want to learn?" Jack asked.

"How to drive? From you?" Chase inquired, "Not particularly."

"Aww c'mon, Chase! I'm a great driver!" Jack beamed proudly.

"You weren't last night."

"Whoa, wait a minute! Hannibal and-"

"I don't care who was bothering you. You should have kept your eyes on the road."

Jack stared, his jaw hanging open. He closed it and looked away from Chase, grudgingly.

Then, Jack got another idea.

"Okay, Chase, if you're too scared to learn how to drive, I can't make you." Jack said, walking towards the car, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Scared? That's ridiculous, Spicer." Chase declared.

"Mmmm, I dunno…"

Chase knew exactly what Jack was doing. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind. Yet, he opened his mouth and said, "Fine, teach me."

* * *

"Okay, so you have to move the seat where you feel comfortable, adjust your mirrors, and put your seatbelt on." Jack explained, as Chase obeyed his instructions.

"I want you to know, Spicer, if we crash into anything or accidently kill something or someone," Chase said, as he put his seatbelt on and leaned over to until he was practically nose to nose with Jack, "I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry, Chase. As long as you do what I tell you, we won't have any problems." Jack said, leaning back in his seat, resembling the picture of confidence.

Case slightly rolled his eyes at Jack, but sat back in his seat and put his hands on the wheel.

"Alright, what do I do first?"

"Turn on the engine, while slightly pressing the accelerator."

"Which one's the accelerator?"

"The one on the right, the left one's the brake."

Chase turned the key, with some difficulty, until the car sprang to life.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Press on the brake and slowly shift into drive using the-"

Jack was cut off by Chase accidently shifting the car into reverse, while pressing the accelerator. The car lurched backwards, as Jack screamed, "Hit the brakes! Hit the brakes!"

Chase obeyed, slamming his foot down on the brake, causing the car to come to an abrupt stop. The force pushed the two forward in a little, but they quickly fell back against their seats. The two sat there for a moment, eyes widened. They slowly turned their heads to each other. Then, acting on impulse, Jack did one of the stupidest things he could do.

He lectured Chase Young.

"What the hell was that? I told you to go into drive! We could've run into something! You said you'd blame me for that? Oh, no. That was you. We could've been-"

A hand clamped around Jack's throat, causing him to choke on the lack of air.

"Silence yourself, Spicer. I understand my mistake. Now, instruct me on what to do next or I will completely cut off your air supply." Chase demanded his voice low.

"O-okay…" Jack croaked.

Chase released Jack's throat effortlessly. The teen took a few deep breaths to focus, before turning his attention to Chase. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Mmm'kay, umm, I want you to **carefully**," he stressed, "shift into drive, while pressing firmly on the brake."

Chase followed Jack's instructions without any further problems.

Jack counted himself lucky that he was still alive.

* * *

"I. HATE. MEN."

Katnappe and Wuya were in the woman's lavatory, Wuya using said facilities, Katnappe washing her hands.

"Katnappe, it's just Jack. You should just ignore his comments. The boy never thinks before he speaks."

"You shouldn't have held me back," Katnappe scolded, ignoring her, "I could've knocked some sense into that doofus."

Wuya sighed loudly, as she opened her door, moving beside Katnappe.

"Katnappe, he's sixteen going on seventeen next month. All males are foolish at this age. Especially Jack. He'll…eventually grow out of…whatever it is he needs to grow out of." Wuya stated, unsure about her phrasing.

"Whatever," Katnappe snapped, drying her hands with paper towels, "You still should've let me whoop his sorry butt."

Wuya chuckled darkly.

"Yes, perhaps, I should have, but then he would be in no condition to drive." she replied.

Katnappe huffed, as Wuya began to wash her hands.

"There's only one good thing I learned from Jack and that's dropping out of school." Katnappe remarked, "The one problem is the fact that no one has ever properly disciplined him. That's probably why he's so immature."

"Perhaps. Perhaps you are immature for similar reasons." Wuya replied.

"Yeah, probably, I-Wait, what?!" Katnappe asked shocked.

"Katnappe, you have the same level of maturity as Jack, whether you realize it or not. You're both sixteen." Wuya said, drying her hands.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Katnappe argued indignantly.

"Au contraire," Wuya began, leaning against the sink, "Since your ages are the same, you are physically maturing at the same rate. However, you are several months younger than Jack."

"Where are you going with this?" Katnappe asked annoyed.

"At the risk of sounding sexist, girls intellectually mature faster than boys. So, in your case, since Jack is older, you are currently at his level of maturity." Wuya explained.

Katnappe stared blankly at the witch. "I don't get it."

"I didn't expect you to." Wuya retorted simply.

Katnappe pouted and narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever, let's go make sure the boys haven't done anything illegal." Katnappe decided, grabbing Wuya by her wrist, leading them out of the bathroom.

The two walked out, but Jack and Chase had disappeared, along with the car. So Katnappe did what any spoiled, rich girl would do.

She threw a fit.

"They ditched us! Those jerks totally ditched us!" Katnappe yowled furious.

"Why would they do that? We have to see the Wizard together. They wouldn't just leave us stranded here." Wuya thought aloud.

"I can't believe this!" Katnappe continued shouting.

As Wuya pondered and Katnappe ranted, their car appeared next to them.

Jack leaned over Chase, who was driving, grinning evilly at the two.

"We're waiiiiiiiiiiiiitiiiiiiiiiiii iing," Jack said in a sing-song voice.

Katnappe glared at him stomping up to the window.

"Listen here, you little cretin, **don't **order me around and **don't **insult me." I'll beat you within an inch of your life." she threatened, pointing her index finger in his face.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in the car, Ashley. You don't scare me." Jack retorted.

Without warning, she gripped onto his coat and leaned in close to his face.

"Oh, really? What if I said, 'I'll twist your limbs until they come off, tear your organs out, and then, I'll burn what's left of your body and feed it to my kittens!'" Katnappe said her eyes locked on Jack.

Jack stared into her eyes. His skin turning whiter that it already was. Chase, who was, unfortunately, in the middle of this, scowled. He grabbed Katnappe's wrist.

"Katnappe, get in the car, NOW. Get back in your seat, Spicer." he said menacingly, releasing Katnappe's wrist and pushing Jack back into the passenger's seat.

Katnappe frowned at Chase, but did as she was told.

"Where were you both?" Wuya asked as she jumped in the car and looked at Chase, "Since when do you drive?"

"Since about half an hour ago," Jack answered, "I taught him."

Wuya blinked at the boy, then, turned back to Chase. "HE taught YOU how to drive in 30 minutes?"

Chase nodded and led the car out onto the road.

"You can't just learn how to drive in half an hour." Wuya argued, folding her arms.

"Actually, it turns out I can," Chase retorted, "See?"

Sure enough, Chase was driving the vehicle as though he'd done it for years.

"It was a bit rocky, at first, but he caught on," Jack commented, putting his hands behind his head, while leaning back in his seat, "After all, with a great teacher like me, how could he not?"

Katnappe opened her mouth to respond, but Wuya shot her a warning look.

"It doesn't matter if you're a 'great' teacher," Wuya said, "Nobody can learn how to drive in half an hour."

"I can, Wuya," Chase retorted, "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm Chase Young. I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah, what he said," Jack added with a grin.

Wuya and Katnappe exchanged a glance, both rolling their eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Wuya had switched with Chase to give him a break. She was currently regretting this decision.

"I taught THE Chase Young how to drive! God, I'm so awesome. Can you believe it, Wuya? I can't believe it! Well, actually I can 'cause I'm, you know, awesome. Anyways…"

Wuya slowly began to tune Jack's voice out. Katnappe and Chase were both sleeping in the back or at least, she assumed they were (if they weren't trying to ignore Jack themselves).

_"How am I going to survive this?" _she thought miserably.

With Katnappe's temper, Chase's gloating, and Jack…being Jack, she could almost feel a migraine starting to grow within her head.

Suddenly, she felt a strong feeling overcome her. She gripped onto the wheel tightly, her hair standing on its ends and her green eyes glowing. Jack snapped out of his self-praise, looking at her.

"Wuya, what's wrong?" he asked. Then it hit him, "You're sensing a new Wu, right?"

She nodded, finally getting a hold of herself.

"The Throat Imitator!" she hissed in her ghost-like voice, "They're nearby, not a few miles from here."

"Well drive the van, woman!" Jack shouted excitedly.

Wuya happily obliged, a wicked smile stretching across her face.


	4. Shen Yi Bu Dare and a fistbump

In the middle of a rather large forest, the four Heylin members wandered.

"Well? Where is it, Wuya?" Katnappe hissed, annoyed.

Wuya glared at her, but said nothing.

Chase growled quietly, wishing they hadn't stopped. If it wasn't enough that he disliked going on this stupid trip in the first place, they just had to stop to find a new Shen Gong Wu. Chase, usually, with the exception of the Wizard, couldn't care less about Shen Gong Wu. He believed they were useful, but wouldn't go too far out of his way to retrieve them.

"Must we stop for this?" Chase complained for the eighteenth time.

"The Throat Imitator is incredibly useful, Chase. They allow the user to imitate any person's voice that they want. You know that." Wuya explained peering around.

"Wuya," Chase sighed, "I don't care-"

"I found it!" Jack yelled from high up in a tree.

The three others tilted their heads upwards.

Jack was perched on one of the branches, pointing to another tree, where the Wu was dangling. He activated his heli-pack and flew over to the Wu, but as he placed his hand on the microphone-shaped object, another hand did as well.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Oh no, not you," Jack moaned.

* * *

Jack wasn't necessarily scared of the Xiaolin monks. Their very presence didn't strike any sort of fear into his heart. Actually, similar to Chase, he wanted to get back out on the road as quickly as possible. However, Jack wasn't one to turn down looking for a new Wu. At the sight of the Xiaolin losers, he just felt annoyed.

"Do you accept, Jack Spicer?" Omi asked.

Jack, for once, actually thought about this. He was still kinda tired from the lack of sleep last night and knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself focused all by himself.

Then, it hit him.

_"By myself…" _he pondered.

Jack grinned at the young monk. "Okay, I accept, but…" he paused for dramatic effect, "I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, where each of us has a partner."

"Just what is that idiot doing?" Katnappe whispered to Chase.

Chase watched as the monks exchanged glances and seemed to simultaneously agree with one another.

"Very well, Jack Spicer, we accept. Who will be your partner in this showdown?" Omi inquired.

Jack looked down at the others who will still standing on the ground below.

"How 'bout it guys? Who wants to help the Jack-man out?" he asked with a bright smile.

Katnappe took this moment to flop down on the ground, muttering, "Don't really care…"

Wuya snorted derisively, "No way, Jack. The last time I teamed up with you, we lost. We even had the old guy outnumbered!"

"Can someone **please **make a decision?" Chase strained, becoming even more annoyed.

Wuya turned her attention towards Chase, eyes wide with inspiration.

"Why don't you help him, Chase?" she asked.

"What?" Chase replied, "Oh, no. I didn't even want to come looking for this thing."

"Chase Young," Omi began, "Even though you believe yourself to be nothing more than an evil Heylin warrior, you must show the ultimate respect for the Shen Gong Wu. They are the absolute center of the Xiaolin and Heylin world-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay we don't need the PBS special, Omi," Jack interrupted, "Chase, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Raimundo spoke up, shaking his head, "Why would Chase help you and how come you all are wearing such **casual **clothes?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, loser," Katnappe stated firmly.

Raimundo glared at her. Kimiko stepped forward.

"I thought you guys all pretty much hate each other?" she asked.

"We do," Wuya replied, "For reasons that we don't have to explain to you, we are working together for the time being."

Jack, at this point, was getting more impatient. "Chase, c'mon, help me out here!"

Chase opened his mouth to refuse again, but Wuya interjected.

"Just do it, Chase. If you do you won't have to drive tomorrow." she promised.

Chase considered this for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well, what is the actual challenge?"

"First one to destroy their monster and grab the Wu wins. However you can't use your Shen Gong Wu to destroy the monster. Only your opponents." Omi answered.

"Our Mantis Flip Coin and Tangled-Web Comb against your Fist of Tebigong and Silk Spitter." Kimiko declared, steeping up next to Omi, placing her hand on the Wu.

"We accept your challenge," Chase agreed, suddenly appearing next to Jack, "Let's begin."

**"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**

"M-monster?" Jack asked.

The ground below them shot up into the air, allowing them to fall through an opening. Each team landed in a separate room, made entirely of rock. In each room, one wall was shown to be a door, which led to the Throat Imitator. Similar to how the monks would automatically change into their battle suits, Chase's armor reappeared.

Another wall opened in Jack and Chase's room. A deafening roar boomed out, as the creature revealed itself. It was incredibly large, had six long appendages, and fangs that dripped some sort of purple acid.

**"GONG YI TANPAI!"**

The creature let out another roar that caused Jack to panic and leap into Chase's arms.

"We have to destroy THAT?" Jack shrieked, pointing at the monster, "HOLY-"

He was cut off by the monster screeching and waving its two front legs in the air, similar to a horse.

"Jack?" Chase asked.

"Yes, Chase?" Jack whimpered.

"Do you remember that little talk we had about personal space?"

Jack realized that he was still in Chase's arms. He looked at him and laughed nervously, "Eh-heh-heh…"

"Eh-heh-heh," Chase mimicked him and then yelled, "GET OFF ME, SPICER!"

Jack jumped out of Chase's arms, still panicking.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Jack muttered, as he was typing something into his watch.

Chase observed the creature carefully. He noticed that the monster had no eyes, so, therefore, it had no vision. It seemed to be able to hear and sense things quite well, such as when Jack had screamed.

"We have to find its weak point," Chase stated, "If we keep attacking that point, we can bring it down easily."

"How do we find it?" Jack asked, still furiously typing on his watch.

Chase leaned over, looking at Jack's watch, but didn't understand the weird codes. "And just **what **are you doing?"

Chase's answer came from inside the watch. A light shot out of it along with at least fifteen Jackbots that grew to normal size. They flew up towards the creature. Chase grinned.

"Perfect. While your robots distract that thing, you and I can look for a weak spot."

"Oh, yeah. Right. T-that was my plan all along. Yep." Jack claimed nervously.

In reality, Jack had used his new invention, of transporting his Jackbots to whatever location he was at, on impulse. He had had no actual plan, but he wasn't about to let his evil idol know that.

The creature charged at the two, detecting their voices. Jack jumped out of the way, terrified, as Chase ran towards the monster. He slid underneath the creature, dodging its legs with ease and coming out the other side.

Suddenly, the monster reared its head back and spat out some sort of acid. The acid hit one of the Jackbots. The robot plummeted to the ground and within a manner of seconds was reduced to a puddle of melted metal. The creature reared its head back again, this time aiming for Chase. It spat out its acid, but Chase managed to leap out of the way in time, the acid missing him by less than an inch. Chase jumped on top of a nearby rock, paying close attention to were the Jackbots were shooting. He noticed the shots directed towards the creature's stomach seemed to make it the angriest.

Chase looked up in time to see a glob of acid, hurdling towards him. He felt a presence push him out of the way and realized a moment later that he was up in the air. He tilted his head upwards to see Jack. The boy was carrying Chase across the room, his face strained, since Chase was obviously heavier than him.

Needless to say, Chase was stunned. Jack Spicer had not only saved his life, but had put himself in danger to do so. Jack Spicer, the boy who was terrified of practically everything. Jack Spicer, who was practically the laughing stock of the Heylin side. Jack Spicer…who had just crashed into a wall.

The impact of the wall didn't real hurt Chase, since he was wearing his armor. Jack, however, lacked any sort of protection and promptly dropped Chase. Chase landed gracefully on his feet. He straightened himself up, only to be landed on by Jack, whose heli-pack had deactivated for a minute. He shoved Jack off, annoyed. Then, grudgingly helped the boy to his feet.

"We have to aim for the stomach," Chase informed him, "That's the weak point, but it keeps shooting that deadly acid."

"Hmmm," Jack said quietly.

Chase turned his head to him curiously. He could practically see the gears turning in the boy's head. Jack was still afraid of the beast, but that seemed to only strengthen his determination to get rid of the awful creature.

"I have a bomb."

Chase cocked his head to the side a little. "What?" he asked thickly.

"I have a bomb," Jack repeated.

"Yes, I heard that part," Chase said stiffly, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, maybe we could somehow get that…thing, to swallow it. We could set it for a certain time and by the time it reaches its stomach, it'll blow up."

"Then one of us will have to distract it, while the other throws it into its mouth."

"I'm on it," Jack said deploying his heli-pack, "Cover me."

Jack levitated into the air, flying towards the creature that was battling off the remaining Jackbots. Once Chase was able to get the creature's attention, he dodged its acid spits, keeping a close eye on Jack. Jack slowly creeped up behind the monster; bomb in hand, seconds ticking by.

_"C'mon, give me a shot," _Jack thought impatiently, _"I just need one good shot."_

The creature let out an ear-splitting shriek, causing it to open its mouth wide.

_"Yes!" _Jack thought excitedly, zooming in front of the monster, and threw the bomb directly down its throat.

The creature froze for a minute, obviously trying to figure out what had just happened.

Then, the explosion came.

Jack was flung backwards, slamming into the wall. He slid all the way down the side, as the creature was set ablaze. Chase sprinted across the room, past the practically dead creature. He grabbed Jack by the collar of his coat, once the boy had reached the floor, and headed for the now open door.

A long pathway laid just outside, leading to the Throat Imitator. Unfortunately, Kimiko and Omi were already halfway across.

"Spicer, distract them for as long as you can," Chase ordered, "I'll get the Shen Gong Wu."

"You got it, Chase." Jack said grinning evilly.

Jack pulled out the Fist of Tebigong and ran after the two Xiaolin monks. Chase took out the Silk Spitter, calling out its name. The web-like material shot out and attached itself to the ceiling, allowing Chase to swing across repeatedly.

Now that Chase was off the ground, Jack smashed the fist into the ground, yelling its name. As expected, the part of the ground the monks were on cracked open and fell out from underneath them. The two screamed as they fell through, drowning out Jack's evil cackling.

Kimiko grabbed onto the side of a ledge, reaching into her pocket.

"Tangled-Web Comb!" she yelled.

True to its nature, vine-like tendrils sprouted from the Wu, wrapping themselves tightly around Jack's body, as the boy squealed in terror. Chase released himself from the Silk Spitter and landed on the pedestal where the Wu sat, placing his hand on it.

Within seconds, the showdown was over. Chase held the Throat Imitator tightly in his arms, along with the Silk Spitter, and Mantis Flip Coin. Jack was next to him, Fist of Tebigong and Tangled-Web Comb in hand.

"We won?" Jack asked, staring at the Wu, surprised, "Oh, my God, we actually won?"

Wuya, Katnappe, and the monks stood by, just as shocked.

"Yes! We did it!" Jack jumped into the air excitedly. "Alright, Chase! WHOO! Fist bump!" Jack held out his fist to Chase.

Feeling particularly pleased with himself and Jack, Chase returned the fist bump, smugly.

"Lost five Shen Gong Wu in one day," Clay commented, "And to Jack Spicer, no less."

"I'm here too, you realize," Chase growled, but the monks ignored him, far to disgusted and disappointed in themselves.

"Oh, this is most distressing," Omi stated, putting his hands on the sides of his head, "Raimundo, I apologize for mine and Kimiko's failure."

"It's alright, Omi," Raimundo said, quite obviously disappointed, but trying not to show it, since he was now the leader and had improved on when to show his emotions.

The two Heylin members strode over to join the two women, who were still staring.

"You can say it," Jack said, still grinning.

Wuya shook herself out of her disbelief, "Say what?"

"That Chase and I are totally awesome, while Ashley and you are complete cowards who-"

"Hey!" Katnappe yelled, "I'm not a coward. I just didn't care enough to compete." she folded her arms and turned away dismissively.

"So, you're just lazy?" Jack inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Sure, let's go with that," she answered with a shrug.

"Can we get back out on the road now?" Chase asked tiredly.

"Sure thing, Chase!" Jack shouted happily into Chase's ear. "Later, Xiaolin losers!"

* * *

"You told me I didn't have to drive," Chase said, eyes locked on the road.

"I said, 'You won't have to drive **tomorrow**.'" Wuya replied condescendingly.

The four were currently in the car, driving through a small, dull, dreary town. The afternoon sun shone brightly, as though it were trying to make the residents of the town livelier and happier.

_"Epic Fail, sun. Epic Fail."_ Jack thought as he watched the ordinary people walk by, looking incredibly depressed.

After the showdown, he'd grown very weak and tired. His joints ached from crashing into those walls twice and, even though he had faced the creature head on, he was still shaken from the experience.

Jack shifted into a more comfortable position behind Chase's seat, accidently brushing his leg against Katnappe's.

"Don't touch me, Jack," she hissed.

"What'd I do now?" Jack asked.

"You invaded my personal space, jerk," Katnappe replied, "You're gonna get all your creepy germs on me."

"Hah! You wish your germs were as creepy as mine. Hahahaha-wait, what?"

Katnappe sighed, "You're so stupid."

"I am not!" Jack said indignantly, "Could a stupid person have won that showdown?"

"Yeah, you're living proof."

Jack's eyes flared with fire, "I'm not an idiot!"

"Face it, Jack. No matter what you do, you're always going to be an idiotic failure. One showdown isn't going to change that. Besides, you had Chase helping you. He can beat anybody. You, on the other hand…" Katnappe's voice trailed off, as she purposely looked away.

Jack stared at her, his mouth slightly open. Then shock, turned into anger.

"I hate you." he said quietly.

Then, he lunged for her. Katnappe let out a shriek, as he tried to pin her wrists against her seat. She growled and unsheathed her claws. Jack cried out, as she sunk her claws into both of his arms.

Wuya, who was having her own petty argument with Chase, whipped her head around.

"Stop it, both of you!" she yelled at the two struggling teens.

"She started it!" Jack blamed Katnappe instantly.

"No, he started it!" Katnappe accused him without hesitation.

"Well, I'm ending it!" Wuya snapped.

"If you all don't shut up, I swear I will turn this car around and just go home!" Chase shouted from the driver's seat.

Once Jack had removed himself from Katnappe (technically, Katnappe had shoved him off of her), he gasped quietly, "Oh, my God."

"What?" Wuya asked, turning her head slightly towards him.

"Do you guys realize what we just sounded like?" Jack asked.

"What?" Chase repeated Wuya's question.

"N-nevermind," Jack decided against sharing his weird thought with the others. He glared at Katnappe. He held his venomous stare, until she turned her attention towards him.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

He turned away from her moodily and resumed staring out the window, pondering what it would be like to be one of those ordinary, dull people outside.

* * *

**Hey everybody, here's chapter 4.**

**So, the idea for the Wu was kinda last minute on my part. I had originally thought of another, but realized that it was basically the same thing as the Falcon's Eye, so I had to change it.**

** Comments on my own chapter:**

** Couldn't help, but put a fist bump between Chase and Jack. I just HAD to.**

** I LOVE writing them as a dysfunctional little family. It feels my peculiar heart and soul with joy.**

**Anyways, no clue when the next chap. is gonna be up, but stay tuned. There is far more to come. It's just a matter of when I get time on the computer to type all this.**

**Comments are greatly appreciated! xD**


	5. Purring gives us problems

"Where the hell is he?!" Wuya yelled aloud, furious.

"Calm yourself, Wuya." Chase ordered quietly, "I'm sure young Spicer is fine."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Wuya snapped back, with a snarl.

She began pacing the motel room that they had picked for the night, since a thunderstorm had picked up less than a few hours ago. The digital clock read 6:30 P.M.

"Why won't he answer?" Wuya asked herself, staring at the telephone on the nightstand.

She'd called him at least seven times in under the last hour. After they had arrived, Jack ad told them he was going out for a walk. The crew had simply handwaved the request, seeing as they really didn't care what he did. When they realized he'd been gone a whole hour, Wuya tried calling his communicator on his watch, but that proved to be unsuccessful. Katnappe stepped out of the bathroom, already changed into another pair of clothes.

"Oh, who cares?" she remarked, "Why are you so concerned about him all of a sudden?"

Wuya stomped over to her.

"If Jack isn't with us when we meet the Wizard, we won't receive any of that Shen Gong Wu and if I don't get that Wu, I _will_ kill someone!" she shouted in the cat girl's face.

Wuya then resumed her tedious pacing.

Chase, who was in the corner meditating, cracked one eye open at Wuya's shouting.

"Wuya…" he started to say in a warning tone.

She, however, ignored him. "That fool. That complete fool."

Katnappe flopped down on one of the beds, playing with her cell phone. A boom of thunder echoed outside, startling her.

"I miss my kittens," she mumbled under her breath. The front door suddenly swung open, the rain entering the room, along with a certain boy genius.

"Jack!" Wuya exclaimed, shutting the door behind him.

The boy was drenched, head to toe. His red hair resembling a wet mop and his eyeliner was running.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls? Do you have any idea how worried I was? And just **what** is that smell?" Wuya rapidly lectured.

"Oh, my God, do you ever stop nagging?" Jack said turning around to face her, "Anybody would think that you were me mother."

Chase snorted loudly in the corner. Wuya shot a quick, furious glare at him. Jack smiled at the overlord then, turned back to Wuya.

"And if you must know, I was out getting these." Jack stated, producing a large, white, plastic bag from his coat.

Immediately, Katnappe jumped from her bed, running up to Jack. She sniffed the air.

"Is…is that…?" she asked.

Jack opened the bag and produced a small object wrapped in tinfoil.

"You bet it is," he answered, grinning.

She snatched the object from him and un-wrapped it anxiously. Chase raised an eyebrow and got up from off the ground.

"And just **what **are those?" Chase questioned, pointing to the bag.

Jack took one from the bag and held it out to him.

"Gyros," he said simply.

Chase stared at the object.

"It's food," Jack explained, "You know for eating."

"Yes, I know that," Chase hissed, "I merely wanted to ask what it's made out of."

"Well, it's beef and lamb, sort of mixed together, with lettuce, tomatoes, and onions all wrapped up in this soft bread, kind of like a burrito." Jack explained.

Chase hesitated, but took the gyro and began to peel the tinfoil away.

Wuya was still standing in front of Jack, tapping her foot lightly.

Jack turned to her, handing her one of the gyros as well.

She snatched it out of his hand growling angrily, "You fool. You ignorant, stupid fool."

"What? I give you food and you're still not happy. What's your problem?" Jack asked.

"You had me worried sick, you idiot!" she shrieked, "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Jack blinked at her. "You called?"

Wuya face-palmed. "Yes, check your watch."

Jack handed her the bag of gyros, taking off his sopping wet trench coat and examining his watch.

"Oh, look at that," Jack said surprised, "Seven messages."

He looked back at her, with a weak smile.

"Whoops."

"WHOOPS?!" Wuya mimicked him, eyes flaring, "You should have called and told us where you were. Don't be so careless next time."

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes a little, "Yes,** mother**." he said as he sat down to Katnappe, who had almost devoured her gyro.

Wuya huffed angrily, sitting down next to Chase on the other bed. She watched as Chase inspected the food item, checking every inch of it, opening it up, and examining it.

"You shouldn't play with your food." Wuya scolded, un-wrapping her own, as she set the bag down.

"Yes, **mother**." Chase repeated, causing Jack to burst out laughing.

Wuya snarled angrily at the two.

* * *

"Spicer…"

"…"

"Spicer?"

"…"

"Jack!"

"Hummazawhat?" Jack slurred as he woke up.

"You're pushing me off the bed, Spicer. Get on your own side." Chase demanded his voice low.

Jack groaned, but moved closer to the edge to give Chase more room. Since there were no couches or chairs in this motel and nobody wanted to sleep on the floor, they had decided to share beds.

Katnappe and Wuya were both sleeping quietly in their own bed, on their respective sides. That changed quickly though, as Katnappe began her unusual sleep-purring. Wuya awoke slowly.

"Katnappe, wake up." she whispered.

"Purrrrrrrr…"

Wuya rolled her eyes, along with her body to face the girl.

"Katnappe, wake up." Wuya repeated, shaking her slightly.

"Purrrr, mrowr…"

Wuya sighed, getting up from the bed. Wuya grabbed her pillow and the set of keys on the nightstand. The thunder and rain had quieted down less than an hour ago, so it was safe to go outside.

_"I'll get more sleep in the stupid car." _she thought annoyed, heading out to the car and closing the door behind her.

Jack watched as Wuya left, groaning as he heard Katnappe purr louder. He put his pillow over the top of his head, trying to drown out the sound. Normally, Jack slept like a rock and didn't have much trouble once he was asleep. However, Jack was one of those people that had problems falling asleep, especially with that THING in the other bed. Chase himself was gripping his pillow to his head, in an identical manner to Jack, grinding his teeth together.

It was going to be a long night.

"Hey, Chase?" Jack asked suddenly.

Chase narrowed his eyes at nothing, but replied, "Yes, Spicer?"

"Do you hate me?"

Chase rolled over, looking at Jack, who had his back to him.

Chase cleared his throat then, asked, "Why would you ask me that?"

Jack rolled over himself, so that they were now facing each other.

"I dunno. It's just, I'm never quite sure if you hate me or not. You've never actually said it, I don't think. I was just wondering." Jack explained, fiddling with the collar of his now-dry coat.

Chase took a moment to consider this.

"No, Spicer." Chase answered him.

Jack looked up at him, eyes wide. "No, what?"

Chase resisted the urge to face-palm. "I don't hate you, Spicer."

Jack's eyes lit up hopefully. "Really?"

"I just strongly dislike you most of the time." Chase replied flatly.

Strangely, Jack's face did not darken nor did he look away.

"Oh, I knew that," Jack said as a matter-a-factly, "Dislike and hatred are to **totally **different things."

Chase blinked confusedly at the red-head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Jack began, "If you hated me, you'd want me dead or something. If you dislike me, that I just annoy and you probably don't like being around me that much."

Chase smiled a little. "It appears as though you have 'hit the nail right on the head', so to speak."

Jack returned the smile and shrugged, "I'm used to it, I guess." He then rolled over mumbling, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Spicer." Chase said as he rolled over as well. He furrowed his brow at Katnappe's seemingly endless purring on the other bed. Then, he realized he wanted to ask Jack his own question.

"Spicer?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save me?"

Jack sat up in the bed, staring at Chase. "What do you mean?"

Chase turned so that he was flat on his back, looking up at Jack. "In the showdown. You pushed me out of the way, before that creature's acid could kill me. Where did that come from?"

Jack continued to stare at Chase blankly. "Where did what come from?"

Chase narrowed his eyes thoroughly annoyed. _"How thick can you get?"_ he thought.

"Your courage," Chase answered, "I've always seen you as nothing more than a coward."

Jack gave him a 'gee, thanks' look.

"Until today," Chase continued, "Where did that sudden bravery come from?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't really know. I mean, I didn't want you to die or anything."

Chase nodded. "Yes, because of the Wizard."

"No," Jack disagreed, causing Chase to raise an eyebrow, "I mean, I seriously don't want you to die, like, at all. I mean, c'mon we're on the same side. We're allies, for the moment, at least. Even if the Wizard hadn't said that we all have to be there, I still would have saved you."

Chase was silent for a few moments then, admitted, "I still don't understand."

Jack sighed, looking conflicted and nervous. "I-I want to learn from you."

Chase was silent, but tilted his head slightly, prompting Jack to continue.

"I look up to you. You're my evil hero. I mean, you're a master at Tai Chi, you're totally fearless, and you can turn into a freakin' reptile! I know I probably can't do the reptile thing, but…" Jack's voice trailed off.

The boy sighed again. "I want to be better. At being evil, I mean. I **love **being evil. I really do. It's just…"

"You're so bad at it." Chase finished for him.

Jack nodded sheepishly, pulling his collar up a little, so that only his hair and goggles could be seen.

Now, Chase and really anyone else who knew Jack would agree that most of the time, he was one of the most annoying beings on the planet. The boy had bad habits, a fear of practically everything, and no sense of loyalty.

The sense of loyalty Chase really couldn't blame Jack for. After all, Wuya had mentored him and she could not be trusted. That was common sense. Chase respected her, of course, but respect did not equal trust or loyalty. If they weren't relying on each other so much for this mission, he would be more wary in her presence.

Despite Wuya's lack of powers, she was still a strong opponent, whether or not she had Shen Gong Wu or not. Not strong enough to beat Chase obviously, but she was not to be underestimated. Wuya was a brilliant schemer when it came right down to it. He did appreciate that about her, but was frustrated by the fact that she chose not to scheme with him. Quite recently, he had thrown her out of his citadel, deciding that enough was enough.

Wuya had been one of the first to approach him about the letters. Chase had assumed upon her arrival that she was going to beg him to take her back, since she really had nowhere else to go. She had enjoyed teaming up with Hannibal, but he didn't actually live anywhere. He just flew around on his bird.

When Wuya had come to Jack's house shortly after her eviction, she was still furious with Chase, but had complete confidence that the "fool" would take her in. Chase had to give Spicer credit for turning her away. Jack knew that Wuya was an untrustworthy person. Even though he had worked alongside her many times, the teen had learned to be careful around her. Chase had watched with the use of his Seeing-Eye Orb, as Jack had pretty much slammed the door in her face, after she had spoke of her predicament. For Chase, he wasn't sure if he had laughed aloud because of Jack's nonchalant bluntness or Wuya's priceless expression.

Chase turned his head to look at Jack again, who was looking even more embarrassed then before.

"Are you asking to be my apprentice?" Chase inquired.

Jack's head whipped in Chase's direction. "Oh! Umm, well…y'know, I was kinda thinkin'…but, umm…" he fumbled with his words.

"Spicer…"

Jack looked up at him and nodded meekly.

Jack was still the same annoying teenager he'd been since Chase had met him. However, the boy could be of use to him. Deep down inside Chase's Heylin heart, he knew that Jack had great potential. If he could teach Jack to be more focused, he may turn the boy into an actual threat.

Chase briefly pondered if he would have any huge regrets on what he was about to agree to. He found many, but did it anyways.

Chase sighed and said, "Very well, Spicer."

Jack's eyes widened, showing off his bright red irises in the dark. "R-really? I mean, seriously? You mean it?"

"Yes, Spicer."

Jack immediately latched his arms around the warlord hugging him tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jack said happily.

Chase growled lightly, gently pushing Jack off him. "Three-second rule, Jack."

Jack was still smiled that same dopey grin. "I promise you, CY, you won't regret this."

Chase smiled and said, "I'm very glad to hear that, Spicer," Then, he narrowed his eyes and gripped onto Jack's coat, staring into his eyes intently, "and **don't** call me CY."

Jack chuckled nervously. "You got it, Chase."

* * *

_"Mom? Mom, is that you?" Wuya called out._

_No response._

_"Mom, please, answer me." she pleaded, but still, no response came. _

_"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It…it just happened." _

_Then, a low voice replied from the shadows, "Something's wrong with you. Something is very wrong with you."_

_Wuya began to sob heavily, "I'm so sorry, Mom. I really am."_

_"Get out," the voice said, "GET OUT, YOU WITCH!"_

* * *

Wuya awoke with a start, taking in her surroundings. She was in the backseat of the car, her head propped up behind her head, which was against one of the doors. A blanket was draped over her. She sat up, rubbing her temples.

These dreams were so weird. They had recently started s little bit before Chase had kicked her out. Wuya tried to remember the contents of the dream, but many of the details of the dream were fading fast.

Wuya didn't really remember much about her past. Her childhood, at least. She could only clearly recollect having great power and using her dark, Heylin magic for her evil deeds. Her life before (if there was one) was completely unknown to her. It never really bothered her though. Until now.

She tried to focus on the dream, trying to remember a trace of something. A clue, perhaps. She tried to focus on the angry, peculiar voice that had been speaking to her, the dialogue unknown.

Then, it hit her.

Wuya knew that voice.

She jumped at a sudden knocking sound coming from behind her. She turned around to see Chase and Jack at the window. Wuya still had the keys with her inside the car.

Annoyed that they had unknowingly broken her concentration, she decided to mess with them.

She waved at them, with a big grin on her face. Chase pointed to the car door lock, saying something that was too muffled to clearly understand. Wuya put her hand up to her ear, mouthing, "What?"

Chase frowned and repeated his gesture. Wuya nodded as though she understood, but did nothing. Chase's right eye began to twitch. Jack noticed Chase's obvious displeasure, so he decided to interject. He gave Wuya a 'Chase will break this freakin' glass, if you don't cooperate now' look. Wuya huffed at the boy, but unlocked the car.

"Was that really necessary?" Chase asked her as she jumped out.

"Yes," she said simply and began to stretch out her legs and arms.

Chase growled at her, but opened the door to the passenger's side and got in.

"Are you gonna drive, Jackie?" Wuya asked Jack.

"Wuya, I didn't get much sleep last night," Jack whined, rubbing one of his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Katnappe?" Wuya asked.

Jack and Chase both nodded.

"I believe that girl has some form of a snoring disorder," Chase commented, rummaging around in the glove compartment.

"Probably," Jack agreed, "Either that are she has some really messed-up dreams," Jack shuddered slightly, "It actually kinda disturbs me what sort of dreams she might have."

"Someone talking about me?" a voice called out.

Jack whipped his head around, glaring at Katnappe. He took the keys out of Wuya's hand and marched over to Katnappe. He grabbed her hand and plopped the keys into it.

"You're driving," he stated, eyes narrowed.

"What? Uh-uh, no way. You do it." Katnappe argued.

"I would do it if I had gotten some well-deserved sleep last night, but I didn't. Do you want to know why?" Jack asked his teeth gritted.

"Why?"

"Because of you!" he shouted furiously.

"Me? What did I do?" Katnappe asked shocked.

"Katnappe," Chase called from the car, "You purr in your sleep."

The girl blinked at him. She cocked her head to one side. "I what?"

"You purr while you're asleep," Wuya stated folding her arms.

"No, I don't," Katnappe denied shaking her head.

"Yes, you do. That's why I decided to sleep in the car last night." Wuya defended.

"I strongly recommend we take you to see a doctor about that." Chase decided.

"Why do you care so much?" Katnappe asked.

"If we don't get that looked at, the rest of us are going to have a lot more sleepless nights like this one." Chase replied.

"Why should I care?" Katnappe retorted, folding her arms and looking away rudely.

"Think about it, Katnappe," Chase said, "Do you really want to be stuck with us when we haven't had any sleep? I can't speak for the others, but you wouldn't like me when I'm that tired. It would end quite badly for you."

Katnappe groaned, but opened the driver's seat and got it, as Jack and Wuya piled into the backseat.

Jack leaned over and whispered in Katnappe's ear, "You hate it when he's right, don't you?"

Katnappe jammed her elbow into his ribs, causing him to fall back, coughing and spluttering from the force.

"Shut up, Jack." she hissed.

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, I've been working on an ZADR RP with insane-Rose13 on DeviantArt so i've been flipping back and forth. **

**So, I know this story is supposed to be "humor", but I REALLY wanted something to mess with Wuya's head, since some fans seem to really hate her for some reason. I personally enjoy her character. Mostly when she's in ghost form. **

**I know her nagging Jack is more of what she did when she was a ghost, but I like Jack and Wuya having the mother/son relationship, but in a twisted short of way. **

**Okay, just to tell you guys. I have become a CHACK fan. (insert cheers and applause here) However, this story is not going to be CHACK or anything else. So the stuff about them sharing a bed? Forget it guys. This all twisted family/friendship. Why?**

**BECAUSE IT'S MY FREAKIN' STORY! Sorry...there may be some hint of Chuya, but if there is it's tame. So, I wouldn't be keepin' your eyes out for any romance pairings in this story.**

**Wow that was long, sorry 'bout that. Umm comments would be greatly appreciated. Flames would not thank you. Until the next chapter, byee!**


	6. Having Fun with the Heylin Crew

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

Jack sat in his seat, staring out the window as a small grin crept across his pale face.

"What are you smirking about?" Wuya asked crossly.

"Oh, nothing," Jack replied, "Just looking forward to my new apprenticeship with Chase."

"Hmmm…" Wuya hummed, peering out her window. Then, she turned her head back to him. "What?"

Jack turned away from the window. "Yep, you heard right, clownface. I'm officially Chase's apprentice," he announced proudly.

Wuya glared at him. "Yeah, right. Chase already tried to make you his apprentice, but you screwed it up last time."

Jack childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "Deny it all you want, but it's true."

Wuya nudged Chase, who was seated in front of her. "Chase. Chase."

Chase groaned loudly, as he woke up, "What do you want?"

"Explain to Jack why lying to me is unwise," Wuya ordered calmly.

"I'm not lying!" Jack yelled indignantly.

"Lying about what?" Chase asked.

"About being your apprentice," Wuya answered.

Jack is Chase's new apprentice?" Katnappe asked, still driving.

"No," Wuya answered.

"Yes, I am!" Jack protested.

"No, you're not," Wuya mimicked him.

"Actually, he is," Chase mentioned quietly.

"Thank you!" Jack said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"He is?!" Wuya asked shocked.

"Yes," Chase answered simply.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. When did this happen?" Wuya demanded.

"Last night," Jack replied, taking out a pair of Twizzlers.

"Spicer and I had much difficulty trying to sleep because of Katnappe's medical problem." Chase explained.

"It's not a medical problem!" Katnappe snapped.

"You don't know that. I fixed you an appointment with Dr. Robin. He will be able to figure out what's wrong with you." Chase retorted.

"You scheduled me an appointment?" Katnappe asked, "When did you do that?"

"About 20 minutes after we left," Chase answered, "I texted him."

Jack looked up from his candy, handing pieces to Chase and Wuya. "You text?" he asked surprised.

Chase took the Twizzler, scoffing, "Of course."

"Hang on a minute," Wuya interjected, "Just yesterday you had no clue how to drive. Now you're suddenly the master of the technological world?"

"Wuya," Chase began tiredly, "Just because I'm not incredibly updated in the use of-ohhh, I'm too tired to do this…" he decided, taking a bite out of his Twizzler.

* * *

"Jack, quit draggin' your feet."

"No! Wuya, please, don't make me go in there."

Chase placed his hand over his face, sighing quietly.

They had arrived at the nearest clinic for Katnappe's appointment. Jack, however, was threatening to make them late.

"C'mon, Jack," Wuya ordered, pulling on the red-head's arm.

"No!" Jack yelled his other arm attached to the bar of the clinic's revolving door.

"Jack, we agreed that we would stick together. Ever since you pulled that stunt last night, we need to keep each other in sight. Now get in here." Wuya scolded him.

"Wuya, you know I don't like hospitals. Don't make me go in. I hate getting sick." Jack whined, "The last time I got stuck in a hospital, I caught the flu from somebody and I was stuck at home for two weeks, puking in garbage cans."

"Yes, I remember. We lost at least 3 Shen Gong Wu because of that." Wuya remarked. She then turned to the warlord. "Chase…" she pleaded.

Chase huffed, grabbing Jack and throwing the boy over his shoulder, as though Jack were a sack of potatoes.

"Chase, put me down!" Jack shrieked.

Katnappe, who was waiting for the elevator, cast a nervous look towards the others. "Do you guys really think I have some sort of condition?"

"There's a strong possibility, but then again, I'm no medical expert," Chase admitted, ignoring Jack's kicking and screaming.

Katnappe hummed thoughtfully, as the elevator doors opened. Once they were inside the elevator, Jack sighed heavily.

"Give up, Spicer?" Chase asked with a small smile.

"I hate you guys." Jack stated.

Chase plopped Jack back down on the ground, as the annoyed teen folded his arms, pouting. The doors opened and the group walked out and approached the front desk.

"Name?" the brunette receptionist asked.

Katnappe opened her mouth to answer, but Chase interjected.

"Ashley Young." he stated clearly.

The women clicked a few things on her computer with her mouse then, said, "Of course, please wait. Dr. Robin will be out in a few minutes."

"Why am I using your last name?" Katnappe whispered to Chase, once they had walked out of earshot.

"If you'll recall, were you not arrested a few days ago for robbing ten different local supermarkets?"

"Shhh, how did you find out about that?" Katnappe whispered harshly.

"Katnappe," Chase said condescendingly, "I'm Chase Young. **I know everything.**"

"Oh, Chase, quit flattering yourself," Wuya scoffed.

"You're just jealous 'cause you didn't know about it," Jack sneered at her.

"Oh, don't encourage him, Jack. The last thing he needs is an ego boost." Wuya remarked.

"You do realize that I'm standing right here?" Chase said.

"Can I interject, please?" Katnappe hissed, "Are you saying, that I'm going under an alias so they can't track my whereabouts?"

"Yes, I have you now registered as my daughter," Chase explained.

Wuya snickered, "Seriously? Oh, and let me guess. You put Jack in there too, right?"

"Actually, yes, I did," Chase remarked, "I registered you as my wife, as well."

This last statement put a halt to Wuya's laughter. She turned to Chase, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"I have successfully registered you three as false members of my family, so that while we are traveling there will be no issues. Jack as my son, Ashley as my daughter, and you as my wife."

Wuya continued to stare at him blankly.

Jack leaned over to chuckle to Chase, "I think you broke her."

"I think you're right." Chase replied, with a grin.

"Young?" a voice called out.

The group turned around to see a portly man, with a balding head, brown beard and ridiculously large glasses perched on his nose.

"Yes, we're the Young's," Chase answered, as the group followed the man down another hallway.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Dr. Robin." the doctor introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Chase Young," Chase replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Good show and this is your family?" the British man asked.

"Yes, this is my wife, Wuya and these are our children: Jack and Ashley."

"Splendid! Splendid!" Dr. Robin said excitedly, shaking each of their hands.

He led them into a separate room, gesturing for them to sit down. Wuya and Jack sat down in the two available chairs, while Katnappe hopped up on the examination table. Chase leaned against the wall, watching the doctor suspiciously, as he sat down in his desk chair, logging onto his computer.

"Now your daughter is here because of-"

"She purrs in her sleep," Jack interrupted.

The doctor paused and looked at Jack, an eyebrow raised.

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Robin asked, "You mean she snores?"

"No, she purrs like a cat, when she sleeps," Wuya corrected him.

"Very loudly," Jack added with a grumble.

"Yes…" the doctor said hesitantly, "And how long has this been going on?"

"We're not sure," Chase answered, "We only found out quite recently,"

"Yes…" the man said again, as he turned to Katnappe, "Ashley, is it? Have you been at all aware of this?"

Katnappe shook her head.

"Do any of you know what might be causing this?" Dr. Robin asked the Heylin group.

There was a moment of silence, as the four exchanged glances, until Jack spoke up.

"She does have an unhealthy obsession with cats."

"It's not unhealthy!" Katnappe snapped.

There was a pause.

"Okay, so I dream about cats a lot. I like them, okay? There are worse things to be obsessed with." Katnappe shouted, looking peeved.

"Hmm, well if that's the case, it may have something to do with your dreams," Dr. Robin decided, typing into his computer.

"So, are you saying I talk in my sleep or something?" Katnappe inquired, scrunching her nose up.

"Yes, I form of talking in your sleep," the doctor answered, "Do you know what could possibly be causing this, err, 'sleep-purring'? What do you eat before you go to sleep?"

"…Why do you ask?" Katnappe asked, shifting uncomfortably on the examination table.

"Have you been eating any sugar, perhaps?" Dr. Robin asked. "Studies have shown that if certain people have too high of an intake of sugar before they enter REM sleep, the sugar stimulates their brains, causing them to experience the activation-synthesis theory of dreaming based upon the idea that the information passed on to the cortex during REM sleep, as discovered by Hobson."

"…what?" Wuya asked stiffly, her eyes narrowed.

"He means eating sugar before bed makes your brain go all screwy." Jack explained, making a crazy motion with his finger.

"Ah." Wuya and Chase said simultaneously.

"So, have you been eating any sugar before bed?" the doctor asked Katnappe again.

Katnappe shifted on the examination table uncomfortably.

"Have you?" Dr. Robin asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Katnappe dipped her head down and mumbled out a quiet, "Yes..."

"Well, that's it then!" the doctor decided, typing something into his computer. "Lay off the sugar and then you'll be right as rain."

"Y'know, I never got that phrase. How can rain be right?" Jack asked.

The room was silent.

"Well, fine! Don't answer me! I don't care!" Jack huffed, folding his arms moodily.

Wuya leaned over and whispered to the doctor, "My son has been neglecting to take his medication lately. Is there anything that you would like to recommend for him?"

"Well, I would be happy to put him under a 72-hour psychiatric hold."

"I'm not crazy!"

* * *

Chase had been asked to have a quick conversation in private with Dr. Robin before the group had left to discuss the bill, while the other three sat in the waiting room.

"Hey, Ash?"

Katnappe shot a look at Jack. "What?"

"How come you were so embarrassed about eating chocolate?" the redhead inquired curiously.

Katnappe's face flushed a bright pink and she looked away, "None of your business, Jack."

Jack pouted, "C'mon, you can tell me."

"No," the cat-girl resisted vehemently.

"Jackie, quit bothering your sister," Wuya ordered as she flipped through a random magazine.

"She's not my sister-OW!" Jack shrieked as Wuya abruptly smacked him on the back of his head with her magazine.

Jack rubbed his head, glaring at Wuya angrily. He then stood up and muttered, "I'm going to the John."

"I'll alert the media." Wuya commented earning another vicious glare from Jack before he exited the room.

The two remaining women sat together for a few minutes in silence, until Wuya finally broke the ice.

"Why **did** you get so embarrassed anyways?"

"It's stupid, okay?" Katnappe groaned, crossing her legs in typical girlish fashion.

"Just tell me," Wuya insisted, "I won't laugh-"

"Lookithassomethingtodowithmy momcallingmefatandsayingthat noguywouldeverlikemeifIatech ocolatebutIcouldn'thelpeatingitwhenitwaslateat nightandit'sjustembarrassing, okay?" Katnappe babbled out quickly, shutting her eyes tightly as she blushed.

At this moment, unbeknownst to Wuya and Katnappe, Jack and Chase had both appeared and were staring wide-eyed at the teenage girl.

"That's all," Katnappe added softly, running her fingers through her hair. She stood up, noticing Chase and asked, "Can we go now?"

With Chase's nod of agreement, Katnappe was already walking out the door, Wuya following close behind her.

As the two other Heylin followed them, Jack leaned over and asked Chase in a whisper low enough so that the females couldn't hear, "Why do all girls think their fat?"

"Just keep walking," Chase advised, putting one arm around Jack's shoulders and whispering, "Besides, I'm over 1500 years old and I **still** don't understand it."

Jack snickered lightly as they joined the others in the elevator.

* * *

The group had been out on the road for two hours and Jack had resorted to asking Chase about his past life as a way to pass the time, since they couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"So, what happened to your parents after you became evil?" Jack asked.

"I recall hearing that they both died a few years after I turned to the Heylin side," Chase answered. "Mauled by jaguars." he added in an unruffled voice.

Katnappe stared at him from the backseat, her jaw hanging open dumbly. She then turned back, facing the window, muttering under her breath, "How can you be so blasé-blasé about something like that?"

"My parents never really spent any time with me. Not long after I was born, they were told about my destiny to become a great warrior, so as soon as I was old enough, thirteen years old to be exact, they sent me to the Xiaolin Temple." Chase explained, staring out the passenger window.

"Wait a minute. I thought cheeseball was raised in the Temple 'cause he's an orphan." Jack said.

"Even though the Temple isn't as modern as the rest of the world, they have changed their rules over the years and would no doubt except any orphan, like Omi, who wished to live there or was abandoned," Chase replied, "Besides, since I had parents, they would not have taken me in at such a young age."

"Why don't we stop somewhere and get some supplies?" Wuya spoke up suddenly.

Both Chase and Katnappe turned their heads toward her, eyebrows raised in question.

Jack peered into the rearview mirror, "Umm, we can, if you want. You feelin' alright, Wuya. You look a little green."

"I'm fine!" she snapped suddenly, making the other flinch, "I just want to stretch my legs a little."

Chase and Jack exchanged a curious glance, but neither spoke.

* * *

"Jack, put them back."

"C'mon, Wuya. Please?"

"No, Jack, we don't need them."

"C'moooooon…" Jack began to whine.

Wuya pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily. They had arrived at the nearest supermarket and had split up. Katnappe and Chase went to go get drinks, while she was stuck with Jack, who was holding a box of pancakes, while whining loudly.

She aimed a swift kick at his shin, causing him to drop the box.

"Put. Them. Back."

Jack picked the box up and placed back it back on the shelf, as he winced in pain, straining, "This is child abuse."

Wuya rolled her eyes and pushed the cart down the aisle.

Suddenly, Jack let out a girlish squeal of joy and rushed past her, his pain forgotten. He grabbed something off the shelves and plopped it into the cart. Wuya looked down and frowned.

Pudding cups.

"We don't need those either, Jack. Put them back."

Jack's face assumed that of a wounded puppy. He gave a weak smile, taking Wuya's hands in his.

"Please, Wuya? You know how much I love pudding. It would make me so happy. Please? For me?" he begged, his smile growing even stronger.

"Jack, the more you smile, the more I feel the need to punch you." Jack's expression immediately deflated. "Now put them back."

Jack pouted, picking up the pudding cups. "C'mon, they barely cost anything."

"That has chocolate in it. Katnappe isn't allowed to have any of that or else we won't get any sleep."

Jack reached over and grabbed a different set of pudding cups. "These are banana-flavored. Can I get these?"

Wuya rolled her eyes. "No, Jack. Those still have sugar in them."

Jack sighed heavily, slumping over. "I wish it didn't have to come to this." he stated in a low voice.

Wuya raised a questioning eyebrow. "Come to what?" she asked, confused by how his voice had gotten a little deeper.

Jack took a deep breath and whined in an incredibly high-pitch tone, "C'mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo on…"

Wuya gripped the sides of her head to cover her ears, Jack's whining voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Why Jack had never used this "secret weapon" before was anybody's guess. She would have punched or kicked him right then and there, but people were staring. Wuya wasn't entirely sure how these strangers would react to her physically shutting up the whining boy. They'd either be angered or elated.

She decided it would be best not to find out.

"Okay, okay. Fine. You can have the stupid pudding cups."

Immediately, Jack's whining came to an abrupt halt. He threw his arms around her enveloping her in a hug.

"Gee, thanks, mom. I _love_ you." the evil genius said, forcing Wuya to answer with a similar reply, for no other reason than to make her life worse.

"I love you, too." the Heylin witch said awkwardly, clearing her throat, "Jack."

The boy grinned and released her, as their fellow customers resumed their shopping activities. Wuya glared back at Jack sternly.

"That was despicable, annoying, and completely unneeded." she stated.

Jack blinked at her.

She then, smiled at him. "Well played, Jack."

He smiled warmly back at her as they both continued their shopping.

Even though he and Wuya rarely got along, he secretly cherished these moments, when Wuya praised him.

* * *

"Oooh, free samples!"

"Katnappe…" Chase groaned sternly, but the teenager ignored him, running towards the fifth stand they'd seen since they'd entered the supermarket.

Chase hated shopping. He really, _really_, REALLY hated shopping. He hated being surrounded by so many people. He hated those small, narrow aisles. He hated that annoying intercom that called for certain employees every five minutes. He hated dragging that stupid cart everywhere. He hated the people who would stop right in front of him to look at something, despite the fact that he obviously needed to get through. He hated the lines.

He now had another thing to add to his list of hatred.

Free samples.

For the past two hours that they'd been shopping, Katnappe would spend at least ten minutes at each sample table, obviously sampling whether or not to buy some, and then leaving, deciding that it wasn't that good anyways. The first few times she did this, Chase tried to not be bothered by it and would wait patiently for her to finish, but this was just getting ridiculous.

Chase strode over to Katnappe, who was currently tasting some sort of cheese sample.

"Katnappe, can we just get the rest of our supplies now, so we can-"

"Just a minute," Katnappe interrupted, eating another piece of cheese.

Chase snarled angrily at her, making the woman behind the table shrink behind it, frightened. Katnappe ignored him, chewing on her piece or cheese, deep in thought.

"Mmm, I think I like the Chhurpi more. Which kind of cheese do you prefer, Chase?" she asked, not sensing the dragonman's growing anger.

"No cheese!" Chase yelled, "That's my favorite kind! Now, come on, we have to get going."

He grabbed onto her arm, along with the cart, zooming down another aisle.

"You're no fun," Katnappe pouted.

* * *

"The next time we go shopping, I'm staying in the car," Chase declared, folding his arms in the backseat.

"Yeah, you wish," Wuya sneered, "We all promised to do our part on this trip and we have to stick together."

Chase decided not to dignify that with an answer.

"It's getting dark," Ashley said, looking out her passenger side window, "We should probably stop somewhere in an hour or so."

"Alright," Wuya agreed as she pulled the car out of the parking lot.

* * *

Chase shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, but failed. The girls were already arguing about something in the front that, frankly, Chase could care less about. He turned his head to Jack, who had his head leaning against the window, watching the road, looking quite bored.

"Spicer?"

Jack turned his head. "Yeah, Chase?"

"I wish to know if you are still completely serious about being my apprentice."

Jack tilted his head slightly, confused. "Why wouldn't I be serious?"

"The last time I made you my apprentice, I will admit, I did not mean it." Chase admitted, causing Jack's face to fall. "However, I am thankful that you are already associated with the Heylin side, so there is no need to persuade you to the side of evil, unlike the Dragon of Water."

"I must warn you, Spicer," Chase began, "During your training; I will not only be expanding your mind, but also your physical abilities."

"Like martial arts?" Jack asked.

"Yes, as well as your survival skills," Chase continued, "I see great potential in you, Jack. I can tell that under my guidance, you can become a most powerful ally to me."

Jack face lit up immensely, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Do you really mean that?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course I do, Spicer," Chase scoffed condescendingly, "Now, I repeat, are you serious about this?"

"You bet!" Jack said now looking elated.

"It will be difficult."

"I know."

"It will test your determination."

"I know."

"I may be forced to put you in mortal danger."

"Been there, done that."

Chase stared at Jack suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

"I won't let you down, Chase. I promise." Jack assured him, his voice serious and quite genuine.

Chase grinned at the boy. "Very well, Spicer. We shall see."

"So, out of curiosity, when does this so-called 'Training from Hell' begin?" Jack asked.

Chase chuckled slightly, "Hmm, I would much rather start after this trip, but we can practice certain elements along the way, since you seem so eager."

"Cool," Jack decided, flashing that dopey grin of his.

* * *

**Yay, this chapter sucks!**

**I know it's been like *goes to check* over 2 months since I updated this. Heh-heh...whoops :'(**

**Anyways, I have been REALLY busy these past couple months, but I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Thank God! I like to call this Having Fun with the Heylin Crew. Why? Because most of this chapter is total nonsense. XD**

**In case any of you are wondering, I'll get more into detail on what's wrong with Wuya and a lot more on Jack's training in the nest chapter. And no, I don't know anything about people's sleep patterns either.**

**No idea when the next chapter will be up, but thanks to all the people who like my story. Special thanks to Josh Spicer, . .Soap, and akitawolf for reviewing! R&R please!**


	7. The Arguement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters nor am I making any profit on this.**

* * *

"I can't believe this."

"I can." Chase said solemnly.

The day had started out quite normal, actually. The four had woken up early enough and were out on the road in less than half an hour. For at least two hours, they rode without any issues.

Then, the engine went.

"I seriously can't believe this!" Katnappe growled.

"No, with our luck, this seems entirely practical." Chase commented.

"How can you joke about this?!" she scowled at him.

"I'm not joking." he replied dully.

Meanwhile, Jack had most of his upper half inside the front of the car. Chase raised an eyebrow at all the clinging and clanging he was making.

"Can you fix it, Spicer?" the warlord inquired.

Jack came up for air, his face slightly darkened with various black smudges.

"We may have a problem," the self-proclaimed evil genius said.

"Just how big of a problem?" Wuya asked.

"Umm…" Jack ran his blackened fingers through his natural red hair. "It's…umm…kinda…broken."

The other three were silent for a few moments until Katnappe broke the ice.

"What?" Katnappe asked.

"The car is-"

"I know what you said, Jack!" Katnappe shrieked, "I mean, why can't you fix it?"

"It's busted, Ash. I don't have to power it with and even if I did, this scrap of metal wouldn't go farther than a few miles before breaking down again."

"Wait a minute, are you saying were pretty much stranded here?"

"…well, technically-"

"Oh, God, no!" Katnappe moaned over-dramatically.

"Well, as usual, this is all your fault, Jack." Wuya commented.

At that moment, Jack gave her the textbook look of bewilderment.

"Me?" he exclaimed, "What did I do now?"

"If for _once_ you were organized, we might have been able to use one of you inventions for this trip." Wuya replied disdainfully.

"Oh, of course, Spicer's the one who's disorganized," Chase interjected sarcastically, "Please, Wuya. Half of the time you don't even know what alliance you're in."

Wuya's jaw dropped. Then, she straightened herself up and snapped, "Well, maybe if you hadn't kicked me out, I would know who my allies are."

"Oh, yes and then we could go back to having milk and cookies with Hannibal! Wouldn't that be fun?" Chase exclaimed with mock-enthusiasm.

Katnappe chuckled darkly at him. Wuya whirled around and growled vehemently at her.

"Well, he's right. Jack told me that you just can't resist pairing up with that weird bean guy." the snotty cat-girl hissed back.

"What are you doing, Ashley? Why are you bringing me into this?" Jack asked desperately.

"I don't _pair_ up with him," the witch snarled, "I merely form an alliance with him when I have to. Like with Jack; I don't like him, but he's the only one stupid enough to team up with me."

"Why do people always choose to offend me?" Jack asked himself.

"Cause you're so easy to offend. I mean, just look at yourself, Jack. You're like a walking disaster!" Katnappe answered, spreading her arms as she gestured to him.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Oh, and you're not?" he shot back at her.

Katnappe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You walk around in a cat costume, Ashley. I mean, you're not even trying to be original!"

Katnappe's cheeks turned a bright pink color. "S-shut up! At least I have a sense of style, doofus. You can't even dress yourself, just look at those goggles!"

"Don't you be talkin' 'bout my goggles." The evil boy genius warned her.

Chase, having had enough of this pointless argument, chose to intervene. "Will everybody just be quiet, so that we can figure out our next course of action?"

A simple order, one that everyone would clearly be able to understand, and would surely somehow manage to solve their problem.

Not really.

"Oh, and who made you road trip god?!" Wuya snarled.

"Well, I didn't hear you proposing any bright ideas." the dragon lord shot back, his eyes narrowed.

"God, you are both giving me a headache." Katnappe groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We're giving _you_ a headache?" Chase asked incredulously. "For the past few days all you've done is complain, yell at each of us, and threaten bodily harm."

Katnappe growled in retort, "Oh, yeah? W-well, you don't even like Shen Gong Wu, so why are you even on this trip?"

"Don't try and change the subject."

"I'm just asking you a question. Why did you agree to come with us anyways?"

The three Heylin stared at the dragon lord, waiting for his answer expectantly. Were he a lesser man, Chase might have blushed from embarrassment. However, Chase Young was a fearsome, immortal warlord and over the many years he had lived, he had learned how to conceal his emotions.

"My reasons are my own and frankly, it's no business of yours." Chase stated thickly.

"Oh, well then, I guess I have no business being in your presence then, do I?" Katnappe snapped angrily.

Before Chase could offer a proper retort, Wuya hissed, "Of course, nobody is worthy enough to be in the presence of Chase Young! We should count ourselves lucky that we are even allowed to breathe the same air as him. We're all such unworthy companions to the great dragon lord, right?"

Chase growled low in his throat, "Quit while you're ahead, Wuya. You are only making me angry and you know what I'm like when I get angry."

"Fine! I don't have to take this!" she shouted, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Then, don't." Chase snarled at her.

Wuya huffed like an angry bull at him and stalked off into the nearby woods.

"Perfect. Now you got her pissed off." Katnappe scolded Chase.

"Me? You did your part, too." the elder man pointed out.

Katnappe dug her nails into her palms, turning her knuckles white, as her face turned red. Then, she relaxed her body.

"Whatever. I don't care." she decided, and with that, she turned on her heel and walked off.

Before Katnappe had even said these words, Chase had already trudged off, muttering something about meditating.

Jack was left alone, still leaning on the broken car. He sighed heavily, shutting the front hood.

"This blows." he said to himself, wondering what their next plan of action would be, if they all ever came back together.

* * *

Chase sat in his usual meditation pose by a nearby river. When he was a monk his teachers had taught him that whenever a person felt angry or confused it was best to meditate as a form of relaxation. They had told him one of the best places to do so would be near a river, since the continuous flow of the river has a very calming essence to it. Even though Chase was not a monk anymore, he remembered everything that he was taught and as he drifted into his familiar state of meditation, he instinctively felt calmer.

His keen ears perked at the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes and glanced in the direction of the noise.

Jack was standing a few feet away from Chase, but, of course, hadn't noticed the dragon lord's presence. The redhead picked up a small, stray pebble and chucked it carelessly into the body of water. His facial expression was dull and he looked quite drained.

"Come here often, Spicer?" Chase asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

The boy jumped at the voice, letting out a squeak of surprise. He finally noticed Chase and visibly relaxed.

"No, but apparently you do." Jack replied, taking a seat next to him.

Chase grinned slightly, showing his fangs. "I am merely one with nature, Spicer."

"Oh, God. Please don't tell me you're a closet tree-hugger."Jack said, his eyes widening.

"Certainly not, Spicer," Chase reassured him, "I have a greater understanding and appreciation for nature. Would I chain myself to a tree, so that no one would cut it down? Do I yell at people for wasting their precious paper? Negative to both questions."

His companion chuckled slightly, "Gee, tell us how you really feel, Chase."

Chase grinned, but said nothing. He closed his eyes, already falling back into his meditation.

"Hey, umm, Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for, y'know, kinda defending me earlier."

Chase remained silent.

"I mean, that was unusually nice of you."

"I'm only nice to people whom I deem worthy of my kindness, Spicer."

"I thought you were supposed to be a cold and ruthless prince of darkness. I didn't think you were able to nice. Just…tolerable."

Chase chuckled a bit. "Most of the time I _am_ merely tolerable of others. You forget that I have a strong sense of humor, Jack. I am also kind when it amuses me. And I believe that we can both agree that it is quite entertaining to cause Wuya any sort of irritation."

"Well, yeah and not to mention it's totally easy."

Chase shifted a bit in his position. "Indeed. Besides, as your mentor, it is my duty to defend you in any circumstance, be it physical or vocal."

"Oh, cool!" Jack exclaimed, "So, does that mean you're like my bodyguard now or something?"

From warlord's immediate frown and silence, Jack decided that that was the wrong analogy to make.

"Well, either way, thanks."

"Don't mention it, Spicer."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Chase meditating and Jack picking at the nearby grass, obviously bored. Jack turned his attention back to Chase, tilting his head to one side with curiosity. He had observed the monks a few times when they'd mediated in his presence, but didn't really see the appeal of the activity. Well, he was officially Chase's student now, right? Students were always encouraged to ask questions…

"Hey, Chase?"

"Hmm?" the warlord hummed in response, keeping his eyes shut.

"What's the point of meditation, anyways?" Jack inquired.

"It helps to calm a person's mind and body, as well as reaching a higher level in spirituality." Chase answered without hesitation.

"How does just sitting in one place do all that?"

"Would you like to try it?"

Jack blinked at him, a bit unsure. Then, he shrugged and shifted so that he was sitting Indian-style.

"What do I do?" Jack questioned.

"First, make sure that you are completely comfortable."

"Check." the red-head affirmed.

Chase peeked one eye open to glance at Jack, who had his eyes closed.

"Good," Chase said, "Next, relax your body. Try to relax your body from your feet to your legs and so on. Then, I want you to focus on the river."

Jack's eyes shot open and he looked at his mentor. "Say what?"

Chase sighed and cleared his throat. "The river flows in a constant motion. If you focus your mind on that, your body shall have its own constant motion, except you shall be still and content."

"…okie-dokie." Jack said, closing his eyes.

The two were silent after that.

* * *

_"Stupid people,"_ Katnappe thought angrily, _"Stupid losers."_

She was sitting on a lone rock, overlooking a cliff with a stunning view of mountains and trees. Anyone else would have been able to appreciate such an extraordinary and beautiful view. However, Katnappe was not most people.

_"I don't need them,"_ she thought to herself, _"I shouldn't have come on this stupid trip in the first place."_

Then, a thought occurred to her.

_"__**Why **__did I even come on this trip anyways?"_

Katnappe pondered this for a while. She had better things to do, right? She had friends, didn't she? The young girl racked her brains, trying to think of a better alternative she could have chosen instead of coming with these weirdos.

_"I don't even like Shen Gong Wu that much. And why the hell should I care if they get any of it?"_

Katnappe sighed in defeat, already knowing the answer.

_"Because I'm bored."_

It was the sad and pathetic truth. Similar to Jack, Ashley Ferral had been born into a wealthy family, with parents that tended to neglect her. She had her own circle of friends, but she had grown tired of the same old thing. Everyday seemed like nothing, but an endless repeat. However, that all changed the day she met Jack Spicer.

Katnappe had never really given any thought to being "evil". The so-called battle between good and evil, seemed highly overrated to her. Even to this day, she still didn't care which side triumphed, as long as she was on the winning side.

Before Katnappe had wandered into Jack's lab during one of those boring parties that her parents dragged her to, just so that they could brag her skills in biochemistry, she overheard other's discussing about how, "Sylvia and Martin's kid has got some serious issues". She, of course felt intrigued.

When Katnappe saw Jack's lab, she immediately realized what she could do to break out of her boring lifestyle and put her work in genetics to good use. After Jack had rudely thrown her out, she took last year's Halloween costume and began to alter it to suit her new, evil needs.

Katnappe now, in the present day, folded her arms, resting them on her now bended knees.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Katnappe whipped her head around to see Wuya striding towards her.

"What do _you_ want?" Katnappe hissed.

Wuya stopped in her tracks and cleared her throat. "It's been a few hours and I thought it might be best to get everyone back together. We still have to solve that wretched issue with the car, but we'll probably think of something."

The teen huffed and turned back around. "Forget it. I'm not coming with you guys."

Wuya closed her eyes and shook her head, obviously shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, circus face," Katnappe snapped, using one of the names she'd heard Jack use on the witch before, "I'm staying here. You freaks can figure out your problems on your own."

"Wha…what are you saying?" Wuya asked confused, "Aren't you coming with us to get the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Not anymore." Katnappe stated clearly.

"B-but you must come with us! The Wizard said all four of us need to be there!"

"I don't care," the blonde muttered, "I'm sick and tired of dealing with you people."

"You don't think _I'm_ not annoyed?" Wuya asked rhetorically. "If I was able to go on this trip by myself I would have, but that isn't case. Right now, we're all stuck together."

"Whatever, I'll just walk home." Katnappe said, standing up.

"You'll walk _all_ those miles?"Wuya asked skeptically.

Katnappe chose not to respond to the question. Instead, she turned around and marched past the witch, her nose high in the air.

"Listen here, you prim, little princess," Wuya growled sternly, "You agreed to come on this trip and you _will_ come with us. Do you understand?"

Katnappe remained silent, still walking away.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Wuya yelled, chasing after the difficult girl.

* * *

Chase felt the movement of footsteps coming towards him. He shot his eyes open and glanced at Jack, who had his eyes closed. The dragon man glanced around and was able to make out the silhouettes of Katnappe and Wuya. He lightly shook Jack on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Spicer."

The boy didn't respond.

"Spicer!" Chase shouted.

Jack's eyes opened with a jolt and he looked around wildly. "Pat, I wanna buy a vowel!"

Chase raised an eyebrow at his strange companion, but nevertheless, managed to get his attention. "Spicer, it appears our comrades have decided to rejoin us."

Jack peered over Chase's shoulder and frowned. "You sure?" he asked. "'Cause they don't look to happy."

Chase turned around to get a better look and he realized that the boy was right. Wuya was shrieking about something that Katnappe obviously wasn't in agreement with her on.

"Perfect." Chase groaned sarcastically.

As the two women gradually came closer to the river, Chase and Jack were able to discern what they were actually saying…or more like what Wuya was yelling about.

"How dare you walk away from me, you little wretch!"

Katnappe glared back at her, sneering, "Get lost, you old hag!"

"Is there a problem here?" Chase asked dully.

Katnappe halted in her stomping, blinking in confusion.

"How…how did you guys…?" the blonde slowly asked, making slight gestures with her heads, clearly not understanding how they had appeared.

Wuya marched up right behind her, still furious. The elder woman pointed at Katnappe declaring, "She wants out! She just wants to go home!"

"WHAT!?" Jack shrieked hysterically.

"May I ask why?" Chase inquired in a bored manner.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Katnappe hissed.

"Umm, hello?" Wuya shouted, her voice slightly cracking, "You are a part of this unfortunate, little group whether you like it or not, missy. We have come _way_ too far to just go home now."

"Are you _really_ surprised, Wuya?" Chase inquired.

Wuya whipped her head towards him outraged. "What?"

"We're Heylin, Wuya," Chase stated, "We don't exactly have the best track record, as far as loyalty goes. _You_ of all people should know that."

"Hey, I've learned that in this world, you can't trust anybody!" Wuya snapped at him. "Only the stupid ones!"

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Are you implicating that _I_ am stupid?"

Wuya taunted, "Oh, have I hurt Chase Young's feelings? Oh, bad Wuya, bad."

Katnappe growled and began to walk away from the two arguing Heylin. Jack, not wishing to be anywhere near them if things got out of hands, followed her, to a nearby lake that was parallel to the river.

Katnappe turned around and snarled, "Go away!"

"Ugh, will you stop shouting! I can't take any more shouting. My head is starting to hurt." Jack replied, folding his arms moodily.

"Now do you understand why I want to go home? I hate having to even breathe the same air as you losers."

"Will you quit insulting me?!" Jack yelled in her face.

"How can I help it? It's just too easy." Katnappe sneered.

"Y'know, I am a human being. I _do_ have feelings!" Jack snarled at her. "And no, that doesn't make me a wimp, so don't even go there!"

Katnappe huffed and turned around so that she was staring at the lake. Jack looked away as well, glancing up at the sky. It was one of those lovely days, when the sun wasn't too bright and clouds littered the sky, but didn't cover it completely. The two stood there for a few moments, both soundless until Jack spoke up quietly.

"Umm," he started, "Look, I'm…I'm sorry I called you bulimic."

There was a passing moment of silence until Katnappe turned around.

"W-what did you say?"

Jack groaned a little bit, but repeated in a low voice, "I'm sorry I called you bulimic when we were in that restaurant a couple days ago."

Katnappe gave a small smile and shuffled her feet. "It's okay. I guess I can see why you would think that. A lot of people think that."

Jack gave a grunt in reply, but said nothing, still not looking at her.

"I guess that I'm sorry for…well, any of the insults I made about you." Katnappe apologized, idly tracing patterns in the dirt with the tip of her shoe.

This caused Jack to turn his head around. "Really?"

"Nah, I'm just screwin' with you." Katnappe replied smiling.

Jack smiled back, understanding her hidden meaning. The two were quiet again, but the tension was now gone. Suddenly, Wuya rushed into the area, her green eyes glowing and her hair standing on end.

"A new Wu has just revealed itself!" the witch was shrieking.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Here!" Wuya answered, pointing to the ground. "It's buried!"

Chase stepped gracefully into the area, looking bored as usual. "How far is it buried?"

"Not far," Wuya answered, her eyes shut in concentration.

A light-bulb seemed to go off in Katnappe's head and she unsheathed her claws and began to dig at the ground. "It's about time I used these for something."

Chase observed her for a minute then, shifted into his dragon-form and began to use his powerful claws to dig with her. Wuya and Jack watched the two Heylin as the dug through the ground, until Katnappe yelped.

"Ouch! My claw hit something."

She pushed away some of the dirt to see the object of their search lying in front of her. Katnappe smiled, actually happy, and reached out a clawed hand to grab it, but gasped when she realized something else was touching it.

"Katnappe, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." the voice of her opponent drawled.

"Oh, dear gods, not you again," Chase groaned, face-palming.

* * *

**Poor Chase, he just can't catch a break, can he?**

**So, a month since my last update...well, it's better than two months, right? *looks around wildly, sees that no one agrees with her* yeah, I know. :(**

**So, yeah it's probably not much of a cliffhanger since most of you probably know who it is. Probably. If you don't, I'm happy. :)**

**Special thanks to akitawolf for being my beta-reader. She helped me tweak this chapter and I think I cleaned it up. Probably. I'm hoping.**

**Thanks to anybody who reviewed, faved, and/or followed this story! Thanks for reading! Review please. Thanks again!**


	8. Notice

**Hey, guys. So, as you can all plainly see this is NOT an update for Road Trip. Now, let me explain.**

**First of all, I am not quitting this story. I've had a lot of schoolwork to deal with and it's kind of been taking up a lot of my time. I'm sure many of you can relate to this or at least remember what that's like. Second, I am a huge CHACK (ChaseXJack) fan. As I said at the end of one of the chapters, this is NOT a CHACK story and I want to keep it that way for the sake of where I want it to go and how I want it to end. This also means that I have spent much of my free time working on CHACK stuff because, honestly, it's so much fun to write. I really feel my writing skills have improved because of all the writing I've been doing for the pair.**

**This leads me to my next point. I've reread Road Trip a few times and, truthfully, I'm getting kinda sick of looking at it. Not that I hate the story or anything, but there's just so many grammar mistakes, the story moves at too weird a pace, and I feel I need to slow down some of the events in the story. So, with that said, I have decided to update the entire story, which means that when I get around to it, I will delete this story and immediately post the new one, which will hopefully have more stuff and more evenly split chapters. I thought of a lot more ideas that I think will be pretty entertaining, so I want to put them in.**

**Let me just state as a fact; there is NO SHIPPING OR PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY. NO CHACK, Chuya, Jacknappe or whatever the hell else people pair. That doesn't mean I don't like any of these pairings, this story just isn't meant to be at all romantic. It's supposed to be mildly amusing and once I add more scenes, far more exciting.**

**So, in conclusion, I just want to thank anyone who reviewed, faved, and/or followed this story. Reviews always bring smiles to my face and make me wanna work harder to get stuff out. :) I don't know when I will post the new, updated story, but I'm thinking sometime when summer starts, since I'll have a break from school. If anyone has any ideas or things they want to put in the story, just let me know because I love suggestions!**

**Whew, that was a lot of typing. X3 Thanks for reading! I'll post a thing on here when I have the updated version ready.**


End file.
